Respite
by danger.angel
Summary: A quiet New Year's Day before the storm. [Tangeline Futurefic]


**Respite**

Holidays were days that didn't exist. They were marked clearly on the calendar with cute little drawings, decorative hearts for Valentine's Day, fireworks for the Fourth of July, a wreath for Christmas day. It made it seem as if when the day came it would be one of those extraordinary days. Monday wouldn't just be Monday it would be _Monday_ because it was Christmas. However, when the day came it was if one had fallen into a void where the calendar didn't matter. It was not Monday, not the first day of the week, but only the holiday. One was suspended in an unquantifiable moment lasting for hours. If it could be quantified the measurement would be glasses of eggnog and handfuls of tinsel.

That was why Evangeline loved the holidays. For a day or two she could forget the piles of paperwork and the graphic photographs that could sometimes send her into a state. She thought working for the state and being one of the good guys would give her peace, but it was the exact opposite. Her success rate was lower because the state refused to play the hardball she was used to. Even when they were "breaking" the rules they were going by the book, walking in some other brave attorney's footsteps. The defence, if competent, were just as hungry for a win as she was and thought nothing of bending, breaking or inventing rules.

Evangeline hadn't told Nora she was quitting the district attorney's office. It was one thing to lose as a defence attorney. Your client, most likely guilty, went to jail and your ego was bruised. However, when you lost as a lawyer of the court it meant some murderer or rapist was back on the street. Evangeline hated that the welfare of the entire community was on her head. It was easier not to think about the community when the only important things were getting ahead and proving yourself.

Of course, she couldn't go back to being the defence attorney she was. The thought of defending another Mitch Lawrence didn't appeal to her. She wanted to be a good guy, but she also wanted to be able to use the skills she was so famous for. That wasn't possible at the ADA's office or as a lowly junior lawyer in a firm, where she couldn't choose what cases to take on. In characteristic Evangeline fashion she wanted it all, and she'd get it too. She just had to figure out how.

But not today. It was New Year's Day. The only thing she had to think about was which champagne she wanted to spend the day drinking. She could afford to have a hangover tomorrow.

Evangeline chose the Veuve Clicquot Vintage Rosé and settled in the living room couch. A flick of the remote and the CD player came to life, Celia Cruz's voice floating out of the speakers. She closed her eyes, concentrating only on the music and floated away.

Celia was in the middle of "Guantanamera" when the front door of the condo opened. With her eyes closed Evangeline knew it was Todd. She knew how his foot fell, could smell his cologne and aftershave even when he was in a different room. She smiled a little but didn't open her eyes.

To be in love was to run the risk of floating away, to lose oneself. Evangeline had to tether herself, to work, to family, to music. To be in love completely was to disregard everything else. Nothing else mattered except being in love and possessing the other person. Evangeline had seen that kind of love; Todd had experienced it. She could let herself go for short periods of time, but refused to break away completely. Todd and Blair's love nearly destroyed them and their children. The after effects were still seen in Jack's aloofness and Starr's inability to trust anything that wasn't concrete.

It didn't mean she loved him less than she wanted to or could. She loved him in a way that was less dangerous to both of them. It was a stable kind of love and after everything that was what Todd needed. Anyone who called that boring obviously had never spent a night in her bed. Life with Todd could never be boring.

"You're drinking the good stuff. I told you you'd make a good rich man's wife."

Evangeline opened her eyes and shifted on the couch so he could sit beside her. "Well, you bought it and someone had to drink it."

"Yeah, me."

She rolled her eyes. "You'd run out and buy a six pack before you ever thought of cracking this thing open. Once a frat boy…"

Proving her point, Todd gulped down a few mouthfuls from the champagne bottle.

"Tastes like shit," he said when he was done, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "How much did I pay for this?"

"More than a six pack."

"I'm never buying that again."

He would unknowingly. He'd call someone and tell them to bring a crate of their best champagne and there it would be. If the atmosphere was right he'd enjoy it too.

"Where's Starr? She can't still be asleep." Todd's eyes went up the second floor.

"She's tired from all the dancing she did last night."

She also had a hangover, but Evangeline wouldn't tell Todd that. When she'd seen Starr last night she'd had a dazed look that spoke volumes. She was drunk but not worryingly so. It was her first and probably last time for a while. Despite her past, Starr was a good kid. She was trying to be better than her circumstances, better than her parents. That drive alone would keep her safe.

"So where were you?" Evangeline asked, changing the subject. The alcohol would prevent Todd from suspecting her.

He grinned a little. "I was doing what I do best: creating mayhem wherever I go."

"It's a holiday."

"The Devil doesn't get a day off." His grin turned into a leer and his hand started to travel up her bare leg. Now he was trying to distract her. She'd let him too. Evangeline didn't talk want to talk about whatever Todd was doing, didn't want to speculate about whether or not they'd have to go to court because of his good intentions. Good being a fluid word, as what was good in Todd's definition was only so because it benefited him in some way. Today wasn't the day for any of that.

She watched his hand disappear under her skirt, but before he could reach his destination, Evangeline left the couch. She'd always been a bit of a tease.

Todd's look of incredulity was comical. Evangeline laughed as she extended her hand.

"Dance with me," she said.

"Is that going to lead to sex? I like sex. I'm pretty sure you do too." His expression was smug.

She arched her brow. "I can hold out longer."

Beaten, Todd rose and took her in his arms. The next song was slower and reminded Evangeline of hot, lazy Augusts she spent as a girl in New Orleans with her father's side of the family. This was what she and her girl cousins talked and dreamed about, sitting in the backyard in the quiet twilight. Growing up and falling in love, dancing in a beautiful home with a handsome man. It wasn't the perfect translation, maybe even a corruption. If it was all worth the pain, physical, mental and emotional, Evangeline wasn't sure. She wouldn't think about it, not today. For now, she'd enjoy the hush and not think of anything else.

**end**


End file.
